Crossed Wire (Short)
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A small short for my readers...
1. Intro

Goes from black into a little home. There is a window with blue and white curtains in the back with a wall that stretches from left to right. There is a television in the front of the window, just below the window's height. Two chairs are on the right and left of the TV with the arms of an old man and old woman in their respective places. The television is already turned on to the news. (The television has no sound.) A flash of lightning is seen from the window and the sound of thunder is heard. The camera zooms into the television that turns into a static screen. A warping sound is heard as it goes through and it ends up in the suburb of Mercy Falls.

The camera then lands and we see the population sign in front of the town. The sign has 'Population: I don't know' under it. We then go in. Each section will have the portion at end, (), that will be used for that whole section.

(We see the town from the front part with the sign in front of us as music starts to play.)

Mercy Falls is not what you call a normal town

(We see Wayne walk into town and look around. He has bags with him and smiles as he sees something.)

All the people here don't last a year, not even when the sun goes down

(We see Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, Lilly, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Hutch, and Sebastian. Mr. Jones does a salute, Sebastian is holding a potion to his face, Humphrey and Kate are playing with Claudette, Dr. Jack stands proud as he as a bag slung over his back that's dripping blood, and Lilly is holding a mug with beer in it as she takes a drink from it.)

That is when the mayhem awakens and monsters crawl

(We see Wayne with Humphrey, Kate and Hutch and he is showing him his telephone box)

But if you want adventure, you know who to call

It is nothing that you ever saw

(We see Humphrey, Kate, and Hutch posing with their names next to their respected other, (Humphrey's name would on top of him and so on.))

We've got aliens, ghosts, Jersey Devils, and haunted halls

(Each word is said as a scene is done, a scene is anything before a comma and once the word is said, it goes to the next part.) (We then see Eros Horror pop out of the screen, then we see the Devil possessing Mr. Jones, we see the Jersey Devil look at the gang in pain, and finally we see Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria's halls with Freddy at the end of the hall slowly walking towards the camera.)

Demons, many songs, empty graves, caves, and deserted malls

(We see The Devil talking to the townspeople in the town hall, we then see many people singing songs, we then see Wayne dumping a body into an open grave, then we see everyone looking in awe at the God's Mouth that came up in Death Row Park, and finally, we see a deserted mall in Mercy Falls with people walking in it.)

Like there is anything else to do here at Mercy Falls

(A picture of everyone in the show is seen and then it changes to the title of the show with "Created By:" and "Developed By" on the bottom.


	2. Crossed Wire

Humphrey, Kate, Hutch and Wayne were in the TARDIS as they needed to go somewhere fun. They needed to have fun. Humphrey was ready a book, Hutch was eating a sandwich, and Kate was with Wayne trying to configure the TARDIS for their next adventure.

"Kate, hit that blue squiggly thing and DON'T touch that green squiggly thing. Hutch are you done eating that?"

"You can't rush this." Hutch said as he enjoyed his sandwich. Wayne hopped down from the top portion of the TARDIS and went to him.

He looked at Hutch and he looked back. Wayne just gave him a look as he extended his arm to point to the food item. Hutch then swallowed what he had in his mouth and threw away his sandwich in the trash bin next to him.

"Thank you! Kate you hit that green thing?" He went up to her a she was looking at the console.

"Yeah, what do these numbers mean?" She pointed to the console as the number 4 and 2 displayed across the screen.

"I don't know… but it might mean that we are ready. Humphrey!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Humphrey said as he sat in the chair that was in the TARDIS. "I'm not getting out of this chair…"

"Well, while you're doing that, eat this…" He gave Humphrey a lemon. Humphrey looked at it in confusion.

"Why?" Humphrey asked as he sniffed it.

"No reason. Kate! Hutch! Hold on!" Wayne then hit the button on the TARDIS and he machine then wobbled. Everyone started to hold on as their voices started to wobble too.

"*Warbled* W-what I-is g-going o-on?" Kate asked.

"*Warbled* I-I've m-made a-a m-miscalculation…"

Time started to get blurry as the time machine started to move very erratically. This caused the gang to be seen as a double, meaning, well, have you ever crossed your eyes and saw two of the same thing? It's sort of like that, but the two are fully seen and look really… odd…

The machine and the whole of time stopped moving as the gang fell back and a flash of lightning was seen between the gang and their doubles. Kate opened her eyes and rubbed them. She started to talk but the sound of a man's voice overshadowed he and said exactly what she said in real time.

"Ugh, what happened?" She and the man said.

We see Humphrey still in his chair as he held on with dear life. He had his eyes closed and said this as a woman's voice overshadowed what he said and said exactly what he said.

"Nope, not getting out of this chair…"

Hutch got up and looked around, but not before blinking a few times. He looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right, nothing. He looked in front of him, SOMETHING!

He met face to face with an African American woman who had the same clothes as Hutch, long, brown hair in a ponytail, and gray eyes with freckles.

Hutch and the woman looked at each other and Hutch laughed a bit. "I think I ate a bad sandwich…"

"I think you look cute…" The woman said as Hutch perked up.

"You really think?" Hutch asked as she nodded "Yes". Hutch slicked back his hair and moved closer to her.

"So… what's your name?" He asked seductively.

"Bea… I don't think we can be together…" She laughed.

"Why?" Hutch asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"Hutch, stop flirting with yourself." Wayne said as he got up with another woman with the same clothes and had jet black spiky hair with yellow goggles and a lab coat.

"Wait…. You're me?" Hutch asked. Kate and the man screamed as they saw each other. They back away from each other and into a wall.

The man had a red flannel shirt with jeans and timberland's but also had blonde short hair on his head and his head looked rectangular with hazel eyes

"Who's that?" They both said at once.

"Different dimension Kate." Wayne said.

"Different dimension Soos…." The woman said.

"Soos?" Kate asked still terrified.

"Stands for Jesus. What's your name?"

"Kate… Humphrey!" She screamed for her lover, but Humphrey was preoccupied with something at the moment. He was fighting with a woman who had his clothes on.

This woman had gray long hair and blue eyes and was very pretty according to some. She was skinny with a round face. She was fighting with Humphrey for the chair.

"Get out of there!" She yelled.

"Nope…Not getting out of this chair." He folded his arms.

"Ok, ok, ok, we need to figure out how to get everything back to status quo. What was your name?" Wayne asked the woman with Humphrey.

"Lenore." She said as she tried to get the seat but Humphrey wouldn't get out. "I know what will get you out…"

Lenore then kissed Humphrey as Kate and Soos looked on in shock. She stopped kissing him and Humphrey got out of the chair for her. She sat down with a smile.

"I don't know if I should be mad or not…" Kate said.

"You shouldn't be mad, Kate. Humphrey basically kissed himself. That's his female counterpart. That's Hutch's female, mine and your male counterpart."

"Wow you're a smart cookie." The woman who was Wayne's female counter said.

"He, he, stop…" Wayne said blushing a bit. "What was your name?"

"The professor…" Wayne's smile evaporated.

"They know?"

"Why wouldn't they? Why, they don't?" The Professor asked.

"They found out that I regenerate…"

"Ok. Probably in the 3rd episode of the 8th season. Well, I know for sure it'll be this season in the last episode they'll find out."

"This season?" Wayne questioned her logic.

"Never mind. You said we need to get back to the status quo. How are we doing that?" 

Wayne thought for a second. He walked back and forth as he thought. He blew air out his mouth and did some jumping jacks to get the blood to his head. The Professor looked at him and chuckled.

Wayne stopped and turned at her. "What are you laughing at?" He asked her.

"The answer is obvious. We need to replicate the exact scenario what we were doing before this whole ordeal. I know that Soos was sitting down, Bea was pressing buttons on my TARDIS, and Lenore was eating a sandwich."

"That's weird, we were doing the same thing but with different people." Kate observed.

"Ok we need to recreate this." Wayne said as he got everything ready. Now everyone was in their positions and Wayne and Professor were next to each other and they had their hands on a lever.

"Before we do this, I have to ask you a question." Wayne turned to her.

"Shoot."

"Did your sister…."

The professor looked down in sadness. "My sister was a dog…"

"I know you're hurt but calling your sister a dog is not nice…"

"No, she WAS a dog. An animal dog. She was in New Jersey with these two bats and a mouse that a wolf saved them and killed her. I met her after that wolf died."

"That's weird. In my reality, it was a wolf who saved two dogs and a cat from a bat in New York. Did the wolf in your reality ever meet Aaron?"

"Aaron… Aaron…" She thought. "Bisexual, kind of dirty, mad scientist, live during the renaissance?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then yes. I've actually met him. Nice wolf. The wolf who met with him, the female version of Aaron, was named Erin. I met her during the renaissance."

"Can we do this?" Humphrey asked. They looked at each other and the professor and Wayne pulled the lever. They smiled at each other.

The TARDIS started to jerk rapidly and many things were getting out of place. The TARDIS started to split into two meaning there was now two TARDIS's. One had the ones we're familiar with and one with the counterparts.

It split apart and the one with the counterparts disappeared into thin air. Now everything was back to normal. Everyone was back in their own dimensions. But of course, this is not the last time we get something like this.


End file.
